<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Long As I'm With You by Michael_hamiltrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113177">As Long As I'm With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_hamiltrash/pseuds/Michael_hamiltrash'>Michael_hamiltrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Soulmate AU Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, First Dates, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette Needs a Hug, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Soulmates, hercules is a good boyfriend, they are so cute i stg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_hamiltrash/pseuds/Michael_hamiltrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette and Hercules go through some of their firsts together as soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Soulmate AU Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Long As I'm With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: mentions of slurs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>First Date</i>
</p>
<p>“‘erc, sweetie, you don’t need to do this for me!” Lafayette laughed, as Hercules covered his eyes with his big hands. “We can just go to a coffee shop in town! That would be enough.”</p>
<p>“That’s where you’re wrong, babe,” Herc responded, carefully leading his boyfriend through the thick wooded forest. “I do need to do this. You deserve more than this world.”</p>
<p>Lafayette felt his cheeks heat up, which in turn, made it clear to Hercules that he had won the battle. The two teens made their way through the woods, Hercules keeping his hands over Lafayette’s eyes, just to make sure that he wouldn’t catch a glimpse of the surprise.</p>
<p>Today was Herc and Laf’s two week anniversary, and Herc wanted to celebrate, despite Laf claiming that something this big wasn’t necessary. However, Herc insisted, and now, here they were, trying to find where Hercules had set up their lunch date. Officially, this was their first real date, which sounds bad, but in their defence, they had been very busy with school for the past couple of weeks, and they didn’t have much time for each other. So, now that it was break, Herc and Laf had time to go out for the first time.</p>
<p>Eventually, the two men reached the spot of interest, and Hercules removed his hands from Lafayette’s face. Immediately upon laying his eyes on the scenery, Laf was amazed beyond comparison. The scent of nature filled the Frenchman’s lungs, and all around him, trees and flowers covered the area. There was a small pond that surrounded the land, and close to the shore, a small picnic sat on a checkered blanket. It was like a scene from a fairy tale, or a cliche rom-com. But, at the same time, it was just perfect.</p>
<p>“‘erc, this is beautiful,” Lafayette said breathlessly, a look of awe overtaking his features. “When did you do all of this?”</p>
<p>“I had time this morning,” Hercules answered simply, wrapping an arm around Lafayette’s shoulders. “Happy two week anniversary, babe.”</p>
<p>Lafayette smiled and nuzzled his head into Herc’s neck, as the two made their way to their picnic lunch and began to eat. They weren’t aware of this at the time, despite being soulmates, but their relationship would last far longer than two weeks.</p>
<p>




<i>First Kiss</i>
</p>
<p>Lafayette sat at his desk in English class, trying his best to keep up with the professor’s quick writing on the board. Learning English after living in France all of his life was incredibly difficult, and so far, he wasn’t doing as well as he wanted. He wished that he could wake up one morning and speak in fluent English, but unfortunately, the world did not work like that.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Laf felt something lightly collide with his shoulder, which prompted him to turn around. It was a paper airplane that was no bigger than a pencil, and it seemed to come from the Grade A Jerk, Charles Lee. Lee was smirking evilly at Lafayette, which could only mean that there was some sort of scheme against him.</p>
<p>When Lafayette opened the paper airplane to investigate, he froze. Written inside the letter was the sentence <i>‘GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!’</i> in big capital letters. Underneath those words were a collection of...not very nice slurs and phrases, which Lafayette was able to understand, despite his less than perfect English.</p>
<p>Lafayette could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he didn’t want to cry, at least not here. So, he put his hand up and the teacher dismissed him to the bathroom.</p>
<p>The moment Lafayette entered the restroom, he collapsed onto the floor and began sobbing. His breath heaved, and Laf could feel his mind racing with thoughts and accusations. He thought that America would be different; he thought that he would be safe here. But, apparently, he was wrong. He was still going to be targeted by people like Charles Lee, people who wanted to hurt him.</p>
<p>A sudden ringing sound interrupted Lafayette’s train of thought, as the Frenchman pulled out his phone from his pocket. He read the caller ID nervously.</p>
<p> 
<i>Hercules &lt;3 &lt;3</i>
</p>
<p>Oh right, Herc had promised to meet him after class ended, and since he wasn’t there, Hercules was probably worried.</p>
<p>Without thinking, Lafayette answered the call and held the phone up to his ear, his body shaking with unreleased sobs.</p>
<p>“Hey, Laf! Where are you?” Herc asked through the phone, a slight anxious tone to his voice. “I was waiting for you outside of class, but I didn’t see you come out. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Lafayette felt his heart swell at his boyfriend’s worry for him. Hercules cared about him so much, but Laf couldn’t help but wonder if his lover was slowly growing annoyed with him.</p>
<p>“Herc...I-” Lafayette was cut off by a sob, before continuing. “I-I’m in the...bathroom-”</p>
<p>Immediately, Hercules asked what was wrong, but Laf insisted that he couldn’t explain over the phone. Herc then asked about which bathroom Laf was in, and when the Frenchman told him, Hercules arrived in less than a minute.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey, babe,” Herc gently said, holding his boyfriend’s shoulders in his hands. “It’s okay, hon, it’s okay.”</p>
<p>Lafayette clung to Hercules, tears continuing to fall down his face. Hercules’ felt his heart break at the sight. He had never seen Laf so destroyed in all his life, and he never wanted to see it again.</p>
<p>Finally, Lafayette managed to calm down enough to explain what happened to Hercules, and he even showed him the letter Lee had thrown at him. Herc was furious, to say the least. He promised that he’d show Lee not mess with his boyfriend, but Lafayette convinced him to stay where he was.</p>
<p>A few more minutes of silence passed between the two teens, aside from the occasional sniffle from Lafayette. Soon, however, Laf seemed to be feeling better, so Hercules rose from the floor and held out a hand for his lover. Lafayette graciously took it and stood up, now standing right in front of Herc’s face.</p>
<p>Laf could feel himself drawing closer to Hercules’ lips, but it was Herc himself who closed the gap between them. The kiss was sweet and comforting, especially after what happened, and when the two broke away, Lafayette could feel his mood growing better.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Hercules’ cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, as he began to apologize for the sudden kiss. However, Laf simply giggled at his boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek in response.</p>
<p>Count on Hercules to apologize for being kind.</p>
<p>

 


<i>First Time Saying ‘I Love You’</i>
</p>
<p>Lafayette rested his head on Hercules’ chest, as the fall wind blew through the pair’s hair. Class had just ended, and the two of them needed some alone time. So, they found a nice tree to lay under and situated themselves there.</p>
<p>The day had been pretty peaceful so far. Classes hadn’t been too overbearing, there wasn’t a lot of homework assigned, and Hercules’ football game was cancelled, which gave them more time with each other. Hercules would give up playing football all together, if it meant that he and Laf could spend their lives together.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the silence between the two was broken by Herc’s deep voice. Laf could feel himself being lifted just slightly, as Hercules’ chest rose.</p>
<p>“Laf, I love you,” Hercules said.</p>
<p>To say Lafayette was shocked would be an understatement. He hadn’t expected Herc to say ‘I love you’ so early on, and the fact that he did was startling to him.</p>
<p>That wasn’t to say that Lafayette didn’t love Hercules as well. Of course he loved Hercules, more than he could out into words. However, actually saying those three words was a big step, and Lafayette hadn’t been expecting it.</p>
<p>Sensing discomfort from his boyfriend, Hercules quickly began speaking.</p>
<p>“Sorry, if that was too fast,” He said nervously. “I just thought that...it’s been almost a month, and I love you, I really do, so I just wanted to say so, but if you weren’t ready, then I understand-”</p>
<p>Hercules was cut off by Lafayette’s lips on his. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Laf pulled away and smiled at his lover.</p>
<p>“Non, it wasn’t too fast at all, mon cheri,” The Frenchman assured. “You just, how you say, caught me off guard.”</p>
<p>Hercules let out a sigh of relief and then pressed his and Lafayette’s foreheads together.</p>
<p>“Well, if that’s the case,” Herc said. “Then, I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you.”</p>
<p>Lafayette smiled in response and kissed Hercules again.</p>
<p>“Je t’aime, aussi, mon chérie."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>